It happens in A blink
by Always and a day Love
Summary: Prentis's replacement causes havoc for Hotch. Hotch/o.c, Prentiss/Rawson


Aaron Hotchner was never one for clubbing, but it's was guys night out. It had been two weeks since Prentiss left for London, but she had convinced Strauss to hire an old friend of hers Lacey Alynn Lawson. He should be back at the office reading up on his newest teammate, Rossi and Morgan could be so convincing. Then he saw her long chocolate colored hair curled and let loose down her back, little black dress that was modest but didn't hide her assets. Morgan saw the direction of his gaze and nodded his approval.  
Lacey didn't know why she was here, but looking at the handsome guy walking toward her. Maybe moving to D.C. wasn't such a bad idea after all. Thanks Emily.  
Lacey tried not to stare at him but failed. He was hot, and by now right in front of her.  
"Can I get you a drink?" Aaron asked  
"Sure whatever you recommend" Lacey replied  
"Adventurous or testing my taste" Aaron asked sparkle in his eye. It had been a long time since he had flirted with any woman.  
A flirty smile light her face. "Maybe a little of both. I'm Lacey."  
"Aaron. Want to dance." Impulsive desions like this weren't normal Aaron Hotchner's thing. But hey you only live once. He pulled her out onto the dance floor first dancing apart almost hesitantly, but before they knew it, they were so close that if she lifted her head a little, they would be kissing. Aaron as if he could read her thoughts lowered his mouth to meet hers. It was passionate and full of desire. She didn't hook up with random strangers, but kissing this guy made her forget her own name.  
Aaron was kind of shocked at what he was doing. What had started as a simple kiss had turned into a fully fledged make out with both of them pulling each other closer as the kisses got more intense and passionate. It was the kind of thing his teachers had chaperoned his high school dances called sex with your clothes on. Pulling away as he led Lacey back to their table for their drinks. He couldn't focus on the drink; his mind was consumed with kissing her again.  
"Let's go. I live close" Aaron said testing to see what her reaction would be.  
"Ok " Lacey trying to sound more flirty then eager.  
The cab ride was agonizing indecision now haunting both of them. Finally Aaron's apartment was in view, Jack had stayed with Haley's sister because he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. He showed her in.  
"You can stay here tonight that drink's a kicker." Said Aaron  
He showed her the bedroom, King size bed and the master bathroom.  
"I'll go crash on the couch. You can have the bed." Stated Aaron expecting her to agree and fall asleep.  
"It would be much more comfortable for you in here. It's a king sized bed, I'm sure we can handle sleeping here without ending up in a compromising position. "Offered Lacey  
Wordlessly he climbed in next to her and they both promptly fell asleep. When Aaron awoke Lacey was wrapped in arms, her lips inches from his. Her black dress had been discarded on the floor leaving her wearing an old shirt of his while he was bare chested wearing only his pajama bottoms. He closed the few inches between them with a passionate kiss rousing Lacey out of sleep.  
Lacey awoke in Aaron's arms passionately kissing. This could get addictive she thought to herself. When they finally broke for air, Lacey smiled "Good Morning to you too" She then glanced at the clock 7:25. She rushed up from the bed "Work, I have to go. It's my first day"  
Aaron looked at the clock too, time to get ready. JJ and Morgan would notice if he wasn't there early. Stopping for a second to kiss the scrambling Lacey, then he went to take a very, very cold shower. After emerging from the shower he saw a note on the kitchen counter containing Lacey's phone number. He smiled when he saw the bottle of aspirin she had left next to the note sensing he'd it once the hangover hit.  
Lacey headed into the BAU building excited for her first day as SSA Lawson. She met a friendly blonde woman in the hall who introduced herself as JJ.  
"I'm looking for Agent Hotchner. Prentiss sent me as the new SSA." Questioned Lacey  
JJ showed her his office and Lacey knocked.  
"Come in"  
"I'm Lacey Lawson"… words stopped coming out her mouth as she looked at her new boss.  
Aaron. Crap. This was not good.

"Lacey, this is our boss Agent Aaron Hotchner, but please call him Hotch ." Introduced JJ  
"This is SSA's Morgan, Rossi , Jureau, you have already met, that is Doctor Reid and finally our technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch stated pointing out the members of the each shook her hand and hugged her. Then they broke and went back to their desks.  
"Agent Lawson, May I speak with you." Hotch asked, his use of her title stressing the formality of their situation.


End file.
